


and the serpent said unto the woman, ye shall not surely die

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, POV Eve Polastri, POV Second Person, Post-Season 3 Episode 3, Suggestive Themes, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: As smoothing and soothing as the creature who once sneaked into Eden, talking to the woman in a sweet tone of voice was.”Eat it, eat it,” the narrow fellow encouraged. “So shall you gain knowledge of everything.”
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	and the serpent said unto the woman, ye shall not surely die

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and the serpent said unto the woman, ye shall not surely die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263992) by [rinnosgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen). 



> Eve's thoughts after the kiss.  
> \--  
> This is my attempt to translate my work. All errors are mine. Hope you enjoy it :)

Still you cannot figure out the meaning behind that kiss.

You’ve tried so hard to convince yourself it was a trick to drop Villanelle’s guard. You, however, know it’s an untruth more than anyone else does.

The truth is you want her.

You want her even though you aren’t supposed to want her.

All the goddamn choices you made have turned so many things ugly. You’re fully aware.

You do things out of impulse. Then you feel remorse for your deeds.

But mortals regret, don’t they?

You follow the voice in your head, letting it motivates your to do or not to do.

You know whom the voice belongs to.

As smoothing and soothing as the creature who once sneaked into Eden, talking to the woman in a sweet tone of voice was.

”Eat it, eat it,” the narrow fellow encouraged. “So shall you gain knowledge of everything.”

_Admit it Eve, you wish I was here._

To it, your fingers curled and deepened; your stomach flipped and tightened.

The serpent said unto the woman, ”ye shall not surely die.”

Indeed, you live.

And thus you start to ponder how the snake managed to save human beings from the cage-like garden eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Genesis 3 KJV.](https://quod.lib.umich.edu/cgi/k/kjv/kjv-idx?type=DIV2&byte=13269)  
> My twitter @lofihomo if you wanna find me.


End file.
